


closer

by Bluebox_Parchment



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Christmas sex, Dom!Yuuri, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Filth, Just for funsies, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Sub!Victor, bottom!yuri, giving the gift of dick, i haven't written anything in months and then out of nowhere, implied that this is something that they have done many times before, merry christmas you filthy animals, slight somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebox_Parchment/pseuds/Bluebox_Parchment
Summary: Yuuri wakes Victor up for his birthday gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a christmas gift to the assholes that dragged me into the godforsaken fandom. Enjoy your shameless porn.

Yuuri blinked open his eyes and frowned into the darkness. He was too comfortable to move. His naked body was curled up against Victor's soft, warm skin and he nuzzled a little closer to his lover, chasing his sleep, willing it to return. But the damage was done. He pressed a soft kiss to Victor's shoulder before turning to look at the clock on the night stand. 06:13. He supposed it could be seen as an acceptable time for Christmas morning.

He rolled upright and scrubbed his hands across his face, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

The apartment was silent, the only sound was Victor's gentle breath. He smiled again and padded from the bed, pulling back the curtains slightly to let in a little outside light. Snow had fallen through the night and still tumbled from the thick white clouds above. He smiled broadly and turned his back on the window.

Victor looked beautiful in sleep. Well, Yuuri thought, he looked beautiful regardless. But in sleep, all restraint fled Victor's body.

He made his way back to their bed, seeking out the warmth still retained in the linens. He pressed another kiss to Victor's shoulder and slid his leg between Victor's.

Still unmistakeably asleep, Victor sighed and tilted his head towards Yuuri subconsciously seeking out his lover's body and attention.

Propping himself up on his elbow, Yuuri nuzzled into Victor, trailing feather-light kisses along his jaw, his neck, his chest.

Victor hummed in pleasure. Yuuri was fairly certain he was on the cusp on waking now, but having been on the receiving end of such a wake up, he knew from first-hand experience that clinging to sleep heightened the enjoyment and the sensation of a warm, wet mouth on your various erogenous zones.

He brushed his lips to Victor's and his lover chased them. Definitely awake then.

Suppressing a wicked smirk, Yuuri shifted down Victor's body, gently sucking a soft bruise into his left collar bone and pinching his right nipple. Victor's cock gave an interested twitch against Yuuri's thigh.

A flush was pinking Victor's chest, and he had drawn his bottom lip between his teeth. He hadn't yet opened his eyes, but Yuuri used this to his advantage. A kiss to Victor's sternum, flat palms dragging down his sides, gripping his hips tightly. Yuuri shifted lower and grazed his teeth against Victor's hip bone.

"Yuuri," he whined, his fingers shaking as they tangled into his hair.

"Shhh," Yuuri replied. "I'm here, Victor."

But his lover tugged on his hair and, obligingly, Yuuri crawled up Victor's body until their mouths had slotted together. Victor ground his hips down, chasing some friction for his cock against Yuuri's own.

"Uh-uh," Yuuri breathed into his mouth.

And before Victor could protest, Yuuri had sunk back down the bed and was sucking bruises into the soft skin of Victor's groin, placing light kisses to Victor's shaft. "I've got you," Yuuri breathed.

He took Victor into his mouth, his tongue circling around the head as he sunk lower down the shaft.

He closed his eyes as Victor's hands tangled into his hair again and hummed his own pleasure. He loved taking Victor apart like this. Loved witnessing this incredible man come undone under his ministrations. But this was not the climax of his plan. Sure, he wanted Victor trembling beneath him, wanted to feel his nails scraping against his scalp, wanted to taste the salt of pre-come upon his tongue, but today was special. And special occasions require reverence outside of the norm.

He relaxed his throat and swallowed down Victor to the base. Just once. Just long enough to be a promise of things to come.

He pulled back, Victor's hands sliding from his tresses. Yuuri's lips were slick and his own breathing, ragged.

Beneath him, Victor was a sight to behold. His chest was flushed, and rose rapidly in time with Victor's panted breaths. Pink patches had formed across his cheeks and a faint sheen of sweat slid from his hair line.

His eyes flickered down to Victor's cock, spit slick and leaking pre-come. He licked his lips, fighting the urge to just go back to what he'd been doing.

"Yuuri?" Victor asked. His eyes were still half closed, and his hands trembled as he reached towards Yuuri's own neglected cock. He let his eyes slide closed and allowed Victor to touch him, to trail his delicate fingers up and down his shaft.

He revelled in the touch, and contemplated crawling up Victor's chest and rubbing his cock across Victor's lips until he was sinking into the hot heat of his lover's mouth, but he restrained himself. This was about Victor. Not Yuuri. And as much as he loved the way Victor's mouth felt, this was all about giving him as much pleasure as he possibly could.

He leaned away from Victor's touch, and stretched towards the night stand, rummaging in the draw for the bottle of lube. "Come back here, my love," Victor said. "I haven't tasted you yet."

With an immense amount of effort, Yuuri ignored him, choosing instead to slick his fingers. The early morning light glittered in Victor's eyes at the sight and Yuuri shook his head. "Not for you." Victor pouted, his hands reaching for Yuuri's cock once more, but he batted them away. "No. You're not allowed." He swiftly pressed his lips to Victors and breathed into his mouth, "Remember, don't take your eyes off me."

Before he lost his nerve, he turned his back to Victor, settling himself between the other's long legs, and started working on his own hole. "And before you even think about it, you're not allowed to touch yourself either." He wanted to make sure Victor had a good view and judging by the breathy Russian filth pouring from Victor's lips, Yuuri knew he must. He desperately wanted Victor's hands on his body, wanted Victor himself inside his body and he squeezed his eyes shut tight as he revelled in the sensation of his fingers plunging in and out, in and out, in and out.

When he began scissoring himself on three fingers, a strangled moan passed Victor's lips and he choked out, "Yuuri, please. This is torture."

Had he allowed Victor any control here, he knew he would've been opened up carefully with those delicate, long fingers and perhaps even a well placed tongue. He would've taken his time until Yuuri was nothing but a trembling mess of over-stimulated nerve endings, but Yuuri was in control today. Completely. And though he knew he wasn't quite prepped enough, the slight burn would be well worth the pay off.

His body mourned the loss of the feeling of being full as he extracted his fingers and turned back to face Victor. Snatching up the discarded bottle of lube he swiftly slicked Victor's leaking cock, straddled his hips and began to inch down.

Victor scrambled with the bedsheets, his eyes screwed up tight. Yuuri paused his movement, though it took all of his willpower, and pulled forwards so Victor's cock was no longer inside him. Ignoring his body's protests, he tilted Victor's face towards him and said, "I told you not to take your eyes off me, Victor."

Breathing heavily, Victor looked up at Yuuri a little helplessly. His pupils were blown with lust. "Please, my love," he half begged.

Yuuri's resolve crumbled and he bent down, licking his way into Victor's mouth. "Hush, my darling. I have you. Always."

Swiftly, he pulled back and sunk himself down onto Victor's rigid cock. "Fuck, Yuuri. Fuck. Let me touch you, please, Yuuri." But no. His own pleasure was surplus. He guided Victor's hands to his hips and, leaning down to nibble at Victor's ear he said, "Only here, Victor. Only here."

He rode him hard and mercilessly, tipping his head back and losing himself to the pleasure. He let his own hands wander; to his neck, his chest, pinching his nipples and tugging his cock. "You feel so perfect inside me, Victor." He clenched and released, clenched and released, his eyes screwed up because it felt so good.

Victor's fingers dug into Yuuri's hips so hard he knew there would be bruises later, but Yuuri found he didn't care.

"I'm close, Yuuri," Victor whined. "Let me touch you."

Grinding down harder still, Yuuri pulled Victor up, hands tangled into his grey tresses and kissed him deeply, filthily. "Come for me, my darling."

Not once taking his eyes from Yuuri's own, Victor lost himself, his nails biting into the flesh of Yuuri's hips. And finally, he allowed Victor to take back control, allowed him to buck up into him as he rode out his orgasm because Yuuri was gone; nothing left but a rapid heartbeat and the sensation of Victor filling him up.

Panting, desperate, biting at Victor's bottom lip, he groaned; "Touch me now."

And Victor's hands were on him, one tangled in his hair, the other fisted around his cock. "Yuuri," he breathed into his mouth. "My Yuuri." With a few quick pulls, Yuuri toppled over the edge that he'd been coasting along since he started this.

There were stars behind his eyelids, and Victor's mouth found the pulse point of his throat and began to suck a bruise there.

Yuuri's heart rate began to level out and he sought Victor's lips with his own. "Happy Birthday, Victor," he said, resting his sweaty forehead to his lover's.

Dazzling him with a beautiful smile, Victor replied, "Merry Christmas, Yuuri."


End file.
